1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control module assembly, and more particularly to a control module assembly having a front bezel.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing control modules used for automotive or vehicular applications usually comprises a large header connector which are terminated to a printed circuit board (PCB). The header connector includes a plurality of terminals for insertion into appropriate holes in the PCB. The size of the connector will affect the size of the whole control module directly, so the large connector might take up a large area in a panel onto which the control module is fixed. With the ever-increasing density of the panel in electronic applications, space in the panel is very valuable, thereby leading to the ever-increasing miniaturization of electrical connectors.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0166348 A1 discloses an electrical connector therein. The electrical connector configured for connection to a substrate includes a housing that carries a plurality of electrical contacts and a contact guide. Each contact has a contact interface interconnectable with a reciprocal contact interface carried by the substrate. The contact guide has a plurality of apertures positioned to receive the contact interfaces of the contacts. By devising a single locking mechanism for securing both the contact guide and the substrate to the electrical connector, space on the electrical connector is thus saved.
However, in order to shelter a plurality of contacts with connecting portion exposed outside, it is still desired to provide a control module assembly having a front bezel.